<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鹰唳 by Zireael (Tor_Zireael)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043937">鹰唳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_Zireael/pseuds/Zireael'>Zireael (Tor_Zireael)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Gen, Implied Character Death, Just a drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_Zireael/pseuds/Zireael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka三次Deniss怀疑是Stephane在给信仰之跃配音，一次他终于发现了铁证。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鹰唳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachBlossomFan/gifts">ThePeachBlossomFan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大概把最后一段那个小小的玻璃渣丢出去就是纯粹的小甜饼了qwqqq<br/>是那个著名的梗：信仰之跃的时候的鹰鸣声其实是各位刺客大师自己发出来。<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Deniss和Stephane一起站在城堡的塔楼上，望着下面的落叶堆。Deniss深吸一口气，站到边缘，一切只需要向前一步。他在脑中再一次回顾了之前他所受的一切教导。向前一蹬，迎接他的是疾风和狂飙的肾上腺素，在呼啸的风声中，他听到一声清越的鹰鸣，要仔细听的时候，又被风声掩藏。有那么一瞬间他以为他会偏离目标，但短暂的恐慌之后，他轻巧的落入落叶堆里。他从落叶堆里爬出来，抖落一身金黄，隐隐听到塔楼顶端Stephane的笑声。他的导师随意的一跃，优雅流畅的落下。Stephane含着笑站起来，伸手紧紧的抱住Deniss：“我为你骄傲，Deniss。”Deniss把头埋在Stephane的颈弯里，回以拥抱：“这比我想象的简单多了。”</p><p>第一次成功的信仰之跃让他十分喜悦，但他的导师明显比他更加开心，正疯狂拍着他的背和他一起往前走。“我刚刚跳下去的时候，听到了一声鹰鸣。”Deniss说。Stephane抬起头看着天空：“大概是哪儿有鹰吧。刺客和鹰很配，不是吗？”然后他又推了一把Deniss：“走吧，我们要让Chris做点什么庆祝一下，最好是提拉米苏，我看到他今天刚做了手指饼干！”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>从办公桌偷走文件以后，他们继续按照计划向楼顶潜行。令人惊喜的是，楼顶上一个人也没有。而那辆计划中的运干草的车也仍然停在那里。按照他们之前的约定，仍然是Deniss先行跳下，Stephane跟在后面，因为年长的刺客明显拥有更多应对突发情况的经验。</p><p>那声鹰鸣还是响起了。</p><p>Deniss看着Stephane从草堆里爬出来，在Stephane开始拍打身上的稻草时，突然冒出来一句：“刚刚那声鹰鸣是你发出来的吗？”</p><p>Stephane把粘在袖子上的稻草掐下来，然后看着那双兜帽阴影里的蜜糖色眼睛说：“没有呀。”说着他眨了眨眼睛。Denniss皱起眉头：“我仔细看过，周围没有一只鸟，除了对面房屋上的那几只乌鸦。”“那就是那只乌鸦喽！”Stephane的声音从前方传来。很明显，乌鸦再怎么聪明，也不能发出那种声音。Deniss抬头扫视空空荡荡的天，摇摇头，赶紧跟上已经消失在人群里的导师。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>追兵的脚步声从楼梯上传来，他们滑下屋顶的斜坡，一起在边沿奋力一跃，Deniss瞥了一眼旁边的Stephane，黑夜里他看不清楚，但他几乎可以肯定那声熟悉的鹰鸣从他的导师口中发出。风很快就把声音带走了，河面越来越近，瞬间水带着轰隆声灌进他的耳中。他们在水中摸索，直到找到河边的排水隧道，Chris正在那里等着他们。</p><p>等到他在藏身处里换好衣服，Stephane正在哼着歌擦干头发，Deniss的头发也湿哒哒的，他瓮声瓮气的嘟囔了一句：“所以那个声音真的就是你发出来的。”Stephane假装没有听见，看着自己在护腕上的倒影。Chris拿着刚刚拆开一半的袖剑探头进来：“你是说他信仰之跃一定要发出点声音？那从他还是学徒的时候就开始了，他以前还骗过别的学徒说鹰鸣结束的时候转体比较合适，没想到别人还真信了，摔断了腿。”但接下来无论Deniss和Chris怎么说，Stephane都死不承认，甚至详装被问得生气，头也不回的走出去，把剩下的装备都留给他们养护。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>晨曦微照，Deniss看到脚下的街道隐隐出现了几个小小的人影。他深吸了一口气，纵身跃下，寂静中黎明时分寒冷潮湿的空气向他扑来。从此信仰之跃时，他耳畔的只有风声。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我这个脑洞刚刚开出来的时候还是挺甜的orz怎么就变成这样了呢，锅都是阿育和甜的。并在此悼念我那个立了这么久却倒得这么猛的flag。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>